newsalemfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Agriculture
In-Game Text "The first farmer was the first man, and all historic nobility rests on possession and use of land." ''-Ralph Waldo Emerson, Society and Solitude'' While many may undertake the journey to the New World in search of plunder and gold, many more come seeking simply that humbler gold which every summer stands tall in the fields in promise of a rich harvest. Agriculture allows you to till fields and plant Cereals About Agriculture allows one to use the action under the . A Tilled Field is required to plant any seeds. Agriculture also unlocks the ability to plant Cereal Seeds and Rip Up fields. 'Rip Up' removes the immature plants from a field and yields no return of seeds and no effect on the Influence bars; good for fixing mistakes of accidentally planting the wrong seed in a field. Farming Farming is accomplished by tilling a field, preparing it with Humus, and then planting seeds. Once seeds are planted, you can then fertilize the fields using various items. After a period of time, your crops grow and you can then harvest them. Preparing the field for planting requires a base of 5 Humus. After the first planting, a field's upkeep can be improved (see Fertilizers below). Setting up the very first fields for a new character takes some forethought. Humus is slow to produce in a single Compost Bin, so it is recommended two or more are built to start. (Humus is a good fertilizer and a player will go through a lot of it once farming gets underway.) After the fields are prepared, the seeds can be planted. Each field requires an amount of seed depending on the crop planted; having improved upkeep on the field lowers the number of seeds needed. Cotton, Corn, and Cereal fields require 50 seeds; Cabbage requires 15 seeds. *Cabbage, Ear of Cereals, and Cotton seeds are available for sale in Boston. *Pumpkin seeds can be obtained through Gardening. *Corn Seeds were available from the Thanksgiving package (and can be gotten from other players). Once the seeds are planted, the fields can be fertilized at any time until the crops can be harvested. * Note: avoid using +speed fertilizers late in the cycle. There is almost no return for getting a few extra percentage to the speed when there might only be a few hours left for the field to grow. Finally, when the crops are grown, they can be harvested; the harvest entry is added to the right-click menu for the field. Be careful, since some crops can be harvested at several stages: *pumpkins can be harvested at any time once they reach the first stage and return different products in each of three stages; * also, corn has two harvesting stages: baby corn first, then full ears of corn. * Cereal Fields yield one Ear of Cereal per 50 points of Plenty, rounded up. The Ears of Cereal yield one seed per point of Plenty when threshed, or 0.01kg of Flour when milled. * Cotton Fields yield one Raw Cotton per 20 points of Plenty, rounded up. Each Raw Cotton can be cleaned to produce Cotton. Each Raw Cotton will yield one seed per two points of Plenty.